


EC|基V情缘

by yw_wujiu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier is a Boss, Charles是GV公司老板, Erik Lenhnsherr is a Critic, Erik and Charles are all Straight, Erik是GV影评人, M/M, gay porn, 他们都是直男, 我真的拿不准该怎么分级, 这其实是个清水文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yw_wujiu/pseuds/yw_wujiu
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr是一个以毒舌闻名GV业内的影评人，但是没人知道他是个直男。直到有一天，他遇到了一个试图开展合作关系的GV公司老板，发现他不是一个人……
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 28





	EC|基V情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是全文写完之后整个放上来，1W+字数也没多长，就不分章了。

# 基V情缘

#### 01

纯白的房间中心有一张大床，白色的床柱白色的床单，两个身材健美的男人在床上吻得难舍难分，手在对方身体上不断抚摸摩擦，两人的皮肤也随着欲望和热度变红。他们的嘴唇黏黏糊糊地分开，其中一人又吻上另一人的脖子，快速啄吻向下，含住他胸膛上的乳头，几下就把粉色的乳头弄得通红。身下的人发出动听的呻吟，他抬头笑了一下，又改用舌尖挑逗变红的乳尖，同时用手握住身下人的阴茎，上下几下把这根东西撸硬，之后一边玩弄着可怜的乳尖一边有力地撸动手里的阴茎，龟头分泌的液体让整根阴茎变得湿滑。这时，他起身放开了身下的人，跪坐起来，握着自己的阴茎，示意对方上前。刚刚还在享受的男人毫不犹豫起身，跪伏在这个男人包皮修剪优美的阴茎前，一边给自己做手活一边含入阴茎吞吐起来。一个深喉之后，享受口活儿的男人兴奋地发出低吼声，又在对方稍退后一段旋转头部的同时伸手摩擦对方后背的肌肤。这个男人的腿和胳膊都很长，轻松就摸到了身前人的臀部，在又一个深喉发生时毫不犹豫地大力拍了一把对方丰盈的臀肉……  
“场景布置过白，打光能晃瞎观众的眼睛——”  
“定位唯美系日常主题，但是前戏部分过于简短无法表现日常感——”  
“动作玩法虽不新鲜但也不算遍地可见，要是能把观众看了几百遍的这两张脸和两根屌换掉可能效果会更好——”  
“元素过多，光打标签就能写两排——”  
Erik Lensherr戴着耳机，面无表情地看着笔记本电脑的屏幕，时而皱眉思索，时而敲敲打打。他靠墙坐着，身后没有人，所以也不会有人知道他这副深沉的表情是针对一部GV，还是最新最热的那种。  
“肉眼可见这部片子对于涉世未深的小伙子们可能有些眼前一亮的效果，但是对于阅片量达到正常水平的成年人太说这都是一部噱头大于实质的庸俗片子。”  
打完最后一句话，Erik完全无视耳机里煽情的声音和屏幕上激烈的动作场景，拿起身旁的杯子想要喝一口咖啡提提神。总是看这种东西真是对精神的摧残。  
Erik是个GV影评人，就是大家想的那个GV，就是大家想的那个影评。  
各个门类的影视作品，只要有市场有观众，就都需要影评。即使没几个人承认成人片是影视作品，但它们事实上也不例外，因此，GV也需要自己的影评和影评人，它们甚至还有自己的奖项。  
除了没有学院奖（因为没有学院）和青年选择奖（因为法律不允许青年来选择），什么工会奖、观众选择奖、评论家奖一应俱全。  
GV影评人的数量说多不多，说少也不少，他们左右了市场风向和大小奖项，和正经影视界的影评人一样是个不可忽视的重要力量。这一行业不好混，每年这么多GV，光是达到一定的阅片量就不是一件容易的事，何况还有做出有价值的评论，一旦失去评论水准，就只是用色情内容哗众取宠的小丑。  
在这些GV影评人里，Erik Lensherr是最顶尖的那一批中的一个。他在GV界非常出名，权威水平，以嘴下不留情闻名业内。正是因为他看一部批评一部，和那些吃回扣写好评的人不一样，所以他在业内没有朋友也没有可以依靠的公司，但是同样因为他对所有片子的批评态度一视同仁，从不夸奖，所以他也没有和人结仇，甚至很多观众就吃他这一套，能从他的毒舌影评里对片子兴趣大增从而蜂拥去看，因此他也拥有了不可取代的业界地位。  
只是很少有人知道，好吧，几乎没有人知道，Erik是个直男。  
这谁能想到呢？  
这种事他也没法对别人讲。想想看，他对知道他是直男的人说“我的工作是给GV写影评”，和对了解他是GV权威影评的人说“我是个直男”，都一样是灾难，只能得到“伙计，你脑子是不是有问题”这种回应。  
那么，现在有个问题非常突出了：他当初为什么要做这份工作呢？  
不对，其实这不是一个关键性的问题。为生活所迫的时候人可以做任何工作，全看是哪份工作找上了门。关键问题是他进入了这个行业，再找其他工作就变得很困难。第一，他很难把类似“曾任GV 奖项评委会主席”这种东西写上简历；第二，不需要工作经验的其他工作挣的都没有现在这个多。  
Erik的职业生涯就是如此艰难。想想吧，就连时尚界的直男为了声誉和地位都不得不装Gay，身处全基阵容的GV行业的Erik也不得不向生活低头，小心翼翼，一点都不敢暴露自己的性取向。  
这不公平，这是性取向歧视！Erik的心里无数次这样呐喊，甚至在熬夜写稿的午夜几次想发动一场直男革命。  
因为没有战友，革命计划在他交稿之后被搁置。  
这段日子是他好不容易的休假。要知道，所谓“自由撰稿人”的别称是“24/7无休码字工”，名气越大工作强度越高，即使GV行业规模不大（也不小了，男人不能说不大 ），也让他很难拥有一个完整的假期。这些天也不例外，一个厂牌推出新系列，出高价也要让度假中的Erik抓紧时间来骂上几句，不知道老板究竟是什么毛病。  
因此，他不得不在这个阴雨天气里窝在酒店房间，艰难地品鉴着自己压根不想看的GV，喝一壶又一壶的咖啡来强迫自己压着脾气看到最后。  
意式浓缩配GV，越喝心里越苦。  
手头这部将近两个小时“超长待鸡”的片子还没播完，也不等当他给这部“唯美日常系”GV的影评敲上最后一个句点，Erik又一次拿起咖啡杯，却发现他的咖啡又一次喝完了。  
他叹了一口气，打开窗户感受了一下外面的气温，决定出门转转，呼吸一下雨中的空气，顺便再去买一杯咖啡回来。  
裹上大衣，Erik撑着伞在雨中走得不快不慢。出来才感觉到雨没有屋里看起来那么大，撑伞走在其中便不会让衣服被淋湿。想来每个国家每个地方的天气的脾气秉性都是不一样的，比如伦敦的雨就是个说来就来的脾气，伦敦市民也格外不爱打伞。这个地方的雨细细密密，居民多撑着伞慢悠悠走在街上。  
Erik这才想起来，他在这里住了几天了，却总被各种约稿拘在酒店里，还没好好逛过，唯一开始熟悉起来的就是附近街边的咖啡馆。他的酒店坐落在游人最集中的古城里，因此这一片的咖啡馆也特别多，五花八门什么样的都有，无一例外地价格虚高，目标顾客直指广大游客。Erik在第一天就摸到了这附近的价格分布规律，现在他找咖啡馆的直觉就像本地人一样准。  
他在一家店门前站定。雨天还是有些影响生意，店内人不多，三三两两散落在角落里。他也不急着回去赶稿，选了一款豆子的手冲之后，观察店里哪里适合他坐下。  
此刻，值得一提的是，这家店的几面墙面装修用的是某种光滑的反光材料，虽然不是如镜子一样清晰，但是如果正面有一个正在播放视频的电脑，那也能隐约看到屏幕上跳动的颜色。  
没错，很巧，角落里正有一台电脑，电脑的主人歪在一旁睡得正香，电脑背对着外面，屏幕冲着墙，让人只能看到正在播视频却看不清播的是什么。  
但Erik是一般人吗？不是的，他可是特殊行业从业者。  
他看着那些颜色就觉得眼熟，总觉得应该是他见过的东西。直接凑过去看别人的电脑也许显得有些猥琐，但好在一旁还有一张桌子，坐在桌子旁，稍微转个角度，就可以看到电脑屏幕正面的一个边——  
果然是他看过的一部GV！  
不是说Erik对GV有多敏感多专注多专业，而是因为，这是唯一一部他觉得看起来还可以，耐心不拉进度条看到了最后的片子。  
现在的场景是：一个雨中的咖啡馆，角落中一个熟睡的男性和一台工作中的电脑，睡着的人的耳朵里塞着耳机，电脑屏幕上静静地播放着Erik唯一能看下去的GV……  
在GV影评行业摸爬滚打多年，早已看破红尘心如止水的Erik，第一次被男人吸引了注意：什么人能在看黄片的时候睡着？！

#### 02

Erik的粉丝们觉得他变了。  
自Erik结束休假，他依然是每天在社交网站上分享自己的看片日常，隔三差五写个影评，把片子的每个组成部分都喷个狗血淋头，但是粉丝们敏锐地感觉到，有什么变得不一样了。  
比如在某色情网站的论坛版块，有人开了一个楼：  
【Magneto最近是不是恋爱了？】  
哦对了，Magneto是Erik的笔名这件事应该人人都知道吧？大家懂的，拥有一个让人印象深刻的花名是这个行业的基本要求。  
这个楼里不乏一些精彩跟帖：  
1L XXX  
楼主是在开玩笑吗？Magneto这种人还能恋爱？

2L XXX  
过于可怕的假设，难以想象他恋爱的画风

6L XXX  
这一点都不难，我脑子里已经有画面了  
——“你吸老二的方式毫无艺术感染力可言。”  
——“做爱为什么需要这种玩意儿？”  
——“毫无意义的台词，再次扣分。”

12L XXX  
哈哈哈哈哈我到觉得他会是那种会说“亲爱的其实我根本不喜欢做爱，让我们保持灵魂层面的沟通不好吗”的性冷淡。

20L XXX  
所以我们现在是下了他不是不行就是冷淡的定论了吗lol

……  
作为GV界顶级红人，Erik拥有的讨论度可不止这一点。这个论坛楼只是个开头，此后一段时间关于他的讨论在各大论坛遍地开花，包括且不限于：  
【分析Magneto休假期间究竟经历了什么】  
【从Magneto的转变预测GV市场的下一次转向】  
【Magneto经典语录总结】  
【嘴把嘴教你如何像Magneto一样优雅地喷人】  
终于，在一个题目为【我怀疑Magneto根本没有性生活】的楼里，有人提出了没跟上进度的围观群众一直想问的问题：“你们说的他变了究竟是变了什么呢？”  
围观群众一直很不解，这位知名GV影评人依然嘴下半点不留情，依然看见什么吐槽什么，看起来和过去没什么区别，粉丝们为什么纷纷认为他改变了？  
粉丝们是这样讲解的：“开端是在Magneto社交网站的评论里，有人说他最近不太对劲。这位并非空口无凭，众所周知，我们这些到处在网上鸡叫、口嗨、看色情片的小精灵其实在现实生活中不乏各个领域的精英，这位粉丝显然就是其中之一，他在自己的主页上po了Magneto休假前后影评用词词频对照图，证明他使用‘愚蠢’、‘庸俗’、‘令人作呕’等负向词汇的频次显著下降，相反‘尚可’、‘差强人意’、‘存在优点’等正向词汇的频次呈平稳上升趋势，因此大家这段时间以来都在试图探秘Magneto的精神世界。”  
网络时代，很多事情就怕给网友补课，因为网友一旦补上了课就说不定能干出什么事。  
很快，有人提出了关键证据。  
他们将时间段划分为几段，将Magneto分享在社交网站上的GV除去他人指定观看的约稿内容，只剩他自己自行选择观看的“自由内容”，横向比较了他在同一时期观看GV的取向。比较结果显示，以此次休假为界，之前他的观看GV的“自由内容”，随着时间从最早到近期的推移，呈现出越来越明显的“随意选择”特征，而在休假之后他的选择突然有了针对性……  
依然是热门讨论：  
【破案了！Magneto看上了Xmen注1！】  
0L xxx  
姐妹们的统计分析汇总  
[图1][图2][图3]  
结果太明显了！他这几个月快把Xmen所有片看个遍了！  
现在的问题只剩他是爱上了Xmen的谁？

1L xxx  
伟大的发现！Magneto一小步人类一大步！  
会是Wolverine吗？Xmen家台柱子，哪个男人看了不腿软心动。

2L xxx  
上周Magneto刚说Wolverine“被肌肉耽误了身高发育，被发型阻碍了智力发展，请一定珍惜为数不多可以取得成功的演出机会，他能被发掘成porn star是选角历史上的巨大成功和重大成就……”  
你们管这种叫“看上”吗？

3L xxx  
会不会是Cyclops？这也是个躺在面前会让纯1沉默纯0流泪0.5上下为难的男人！

4L xxx  
我就知道你们提了Wolverine之后一定不会放过Cyclops =_=  
还是Magneto，还是那个星期，他也和你们一样说完Wolverine之后没有放过Cyclops，写下了“不管什么动作在他做来都过于温柔，不知道他在操来操去的事儿上柔肠百结纠结不已个什么劲儿。即使他可能是GV界今年来最会表演的人，我还是要说：钟爱在室内戴墨镜的人不是眼睛有毛病就是脑子有毛病。”这样的诛心之词。

5L xxx  
不得不说他说Cyclops的时候用词确实很温柔了。你们回忆一下他是怎么说Cyclops他兄弟Havok的。  
“每次出场都以撕坏胸口衣服结束，是家里开了缝纫厂还是有孩子等着喂奶？”

6L XXX  
这几个都算说得够多的，有些人只得到一条评语也是杀人诛心。比如说Colossus（钢力士）的“摆进植物大战僵尸游戏里一定很合适”，说Sunspot（太阳黑子）“不缺钱的人来干这个可能是因为兴趣爱好，但是爱好也干得相当凑合”，说Gambit（牌皇）“这位能和其他人拿到一样的薪酬的唯一理由是手活儿好？”……  
不能再说了，我现在觉得那个Magneto使用正向词汇的次数变多了的结论是错误了TAT

7L xxx  
大家看看就发现了，他是对X家片子本身偶尔夸一夸，甚至还透露过类似“X家是他唯一能看的厂牌”的意思，但是一说到演员就控制不住自己原形毕露。  
你们没见到更惨的演员，有个X家小演员在他某一条推文下面评论，疯狂拍马屁附和，还说都是X家高管有眼无珠脑子进水才让自己这样的绝世名伶明珠蒙尘balabala  
你们Magneto直接把他拉黑了XD

8L xxx  
我有一个大胆想法——他不会是看上Xmen老板了吧！

……  
围观了网友讨论的Erik Lensherr想说一句：这群人真是闲得够呛。  
事实是什么呢？  
事实是他被Xmen老板收买了。  
换言之，现在的他已经不是那个单纯的Magneto了，现在他是被资本和金钱腐蚀了灵魂的真·收钱喷人·Magneto。  
这一切都要从那个雨中的咖啡馆，那个角落，那个电脑，那个看黄片睡着的人说起。  
当他盯着那个睡着的人感慨的时候，万万没有想到那个人很快就醒了过来，眨了几下睡意未散的蓝眼睛之后，突然看向他，大概一秒之后轻轻嗓子开口说：“您是Magneto吗？”  
那一瞬间，Erik差点以为这是因为他嘴太黑得罪的人买凶来杀他了，“你怎么知道我是谁”“你怎么知道Magneto是我”“你怎么知道我是我”几个念头转过却一时惊讶得完全说不出话，只是吓得险些跳起来。  
紧接着，这位蓝眼睛先生清清喉咙说：“您不用紧张，我是Xmen公司的老板，特地来这里想要和您谈谈，希望我们之间可以合作。”  
听了他的话，Erik找回了镇定。  
这些年来和他谈合作的公司很多，他一家都没有答应过。第一因为他没法昧着良心夸那些拍得狗屎一样的东西，第二因为他怕自己和行业接触越深入，他是直男这件事暴露的风险就越大。因此，即使他对Xmen这家无论规模还是影片质量在行业中都算顶尖的公司有些好感，即使那位自称是公司老板的男士用怎样无辜的下垂眼看着他，他都打定主意不会答应这件事。  
他喝了口服务员送上来的咖啡，定了定神，说：“我不知道您是怎么找到我的，不过我也知道打探隐私信息是你们这些有权有势者的拿手好戏。既然您能打听到我的个人信息，相信也知道了我从不和公司合作，您在我这里纯属浪费时间。”  
回绝坚定，防守满分。Erik自己听了都想起身就走。  
但是生活很奇妙，妙就妙在它总是打你一个猝不及防。  
蓝眼睛老板坐得稳稳当当，笑着说：“虽然你对我的指控很无礼，但是也有几分道理。小时候我的母亲就说我长大该去大学做研究员，因为我做事总是喜欢比别人深入探究几分。有一件关于你的事我想行业里和圈子里除了我还没人知道，你是个直男对吗？”  
Erik正欲端起咖啡杯的手被最后这句话钉死在桌子上。  
“你是在威胁我？”很多年以后，他完全回想不起自己是用什么语气说的这句话，可能震惊地像个傻子，也可能面目狰狞像个被人踩了尾巴的流浪狗，但是他一直清清楚楚记得对面的人当时回答自己的那一句。  
“My friend, you are not alone.”

#### 03

GV公司并不神秘。  
公司就是公司，资本的逐利工具，寄生在写字楼和办公室里，有烦人的上司和永远听不懂人话的同事。尤其在Xmen的公司里，他们甚至连一张自己公司影片的海报都没有。因为他们 老板Charles Xavier说，长时间面对刺激性的画面会影响员工的情绪。  
Erik每次走进这家公司，心里都会忍不住想自己到底是上了一条怎样古怪的贼船：一家看起来比普通互联网公司还健康的色情片公司；一个虽然没必要还坚持每天准时上下班的有黑道势力的大财阀家族掌权人；一个又纯又直的GV公司老板……  
分析一下就能明白，古怪的根源就在于Charles Xavier这个人。  
“Hi Rogue。”他走进Xmen公司，顺口和前台的女孩打了个不怎么走心的招呼。  
Rogue在他背后喊：“你又没有预约！第四次了！”  
Erik对他展露一个骗未成年少女专属的不露齿微笑，转身就进了电梯。  
电梯至顶层，这里是BOSS专用楼层。他拎着手提包走入这里，刚接到Rogue通知的Hank迎上来拦住他：“你现在还不能进去。”  
“理由？”Erik不把人放在眼里的时候，表情就像抛妻弃子要去干一些随时会被主角阻止的大阴谋的反派，这幅欠打的表情很容易让全世界为他让路。  
作为老板贴身的全能的也是唯一的秘书，Hank拥有控场这条走廊的权力，他不仅不会给面前这个人让路还完全不怕他，只是扶了一下眼镜，说：“因为Charles去Logan的片场了，现在不在办公室，所以我不可能让你进入他的办公室里。”  
好吧，这下Erik确实不能进去了，毕竟他不是来闯空门偷东西的。“是他约我今天来办公室谈事情的，为什么现在他不在这里？”  
Hank回击：“因为Charles很忙，不会一整天都在这里等你，这也是为什么我们都希望你能记得预约的原因。我猜他还要等一会儿才能回来，如果你不愿意走，可以跟我来休息室等他。”  
Erik没办法，只能跟着Hank走。他坐进休息室，又问：“他怎么想起来去那个谁的片场了……叫什么来着？”  
“Logan。”Hank微笑补充道，心里为终于让这个人吃瘪一次而暗自高兴，“如果你还记得，就是上周被你说成‘打娘胎里就开始吃蛋白粉’的Wolverine。”

与此同时，在应Rogue要求下开着手机通话Rogue又实时转播的公司员工群聊里，大家一片欢腾。“Hank干得漂亮！”“把Magneto按在地上摩擦！”“打一架！打一架！”

Erik突然眯起眼睛：“你们公司的人好像都对我有些敌意。”  
Hank回答：“大概因为我和Rogue是Logan的朋友？”  
“你们全公司都是他的朋友？”  
“可能因为全公司都差不多被你嘲讽了一遍了？”Charles的声音在休息室门口响起。他刚从外面回来，看起来头发略微乱了点。他伸出手和Erik握了握手：“很高兴再次见到你我的朋友，想不到你来得这么快。”  
Erik站起来握住Charles伸过来的手，这才笑了个真情实意：“我认为你得为我不受欢迎这件事负点责任了。”  
故事要从他们两个相遇开始。  
Charles提出的第一个合作内容就让Erik很意外。一般人都会花钱请他来为自己公司出的GV打好评，至少是夸一两个主推演员。没想到Xmen非常不寻常，Charles竟然花钱请他随心所欲地骂自己公司的片子。  
当时Charles是这样说的：“如果你突然开始写好评影评，那大家就会知道你显然是收了钱，不如通过你的批评来增加Xmen的曝光量和讨论度，为我们下一步推出新系列和转型做铺垫。”  
后来他们又见了几次面。一开始聊对公司产品和行业发展的看法，不论是色情片还是什么任何生意做起来都是一样的操作，但是这是第一次有人和他们以同样的直男视角看问题，这让谈话格外引人入胜。于是，自然而然的，他们的话题就不仅限于工作，开始像生活的方方面面展开。他们发现彼此都喜欢开快车，都喜欢下棋，都爱喝苏格兰威士忌，都偏向闲暇时坐在安静复古的咖啡馆里，都想过发动GV行业的直男革命……  
再于是，一方主动伸出友谊的橄榄枝：“叫我Charles，我的朋友，即使在公司也没人喊我Xavier先生。”  
“Erik Lensherr。”  
不过他们的交谈就像世间千千万万的朋友一样，不会一直毫无分歧，比如现在。  
“其实我也觉得你对他们的评价有些过于严苛。”  
“一开始是你说让我按自己的风格写，现在又来偏袒他们了？”  
“他们还都是一些年轻人……”  
“所以他们应该多听听批评，这才能成长。”  
“所以我会去片场看看他们，告诉他们引导他们该怎么做，而不是在一切发生之后批评。”  
“你确定你清楚自己是他们的老板而不是他们的老师吗？何况那个Logan看起来比你岁数还大。”  
“你的意思是我的年纪已经够老了吗？”  
“如果你一定要这么想那我也没办法。”  
“现在你又在嫌我无理取闹了？”  
“是你先抛弃了我选择站在他们那边。”  
Hank站在办公室门口“笃笃”敲了两下门：“说正事。”  
休战。  
两个各自坐在椅子上平复心情，Charles拿起一杯酒，喝了一口，手指无意识摩擦水晶烈酒杯上的纹路。Erik熟门熟路从柜子里拿出一套象棋摆在桌子上：“来下一局？”  
Charles偏着头没有看他：“不，我没有心情，谢谢。”  
“我可以为我的话道歉，”Erik总是神奇地扮演那个擅长认错又屡次惹Charles生气的角色，“但是会保留有关年轻人需要批评和Logan不算年轻人方面的意见。”  
Charles终于回头看他：“那你在为了什么道歉？”  
Erik想了想：“因为惹你生气了？”他在心里补充：毕竟你才是付钱的那一个。  
Charles终于放下酒杯：“所以？”  
Erik挪动一枚棋子：“所以我会手下留情的，对你公平一点。”

转播人变成了Hank的Xmen公司群聊里：  
“又下棋？”  
“傻笑——吵架——喝酒——下棋——和好，流程走完了”  
“上帝啊，又来。”  
“求求他们下次换一套流程。”  
“哪位兄弟姐妹能去把那套象棋偷走？”  
“不知道每次目睹同样戏码的Hank怎么想？”  
“我就想让他俩吵架把门关上。”

办公室里，下着棋平复了心情的两个人终于说起了正事。  
皱眉盯着棋局的Charles无意识地舔着嘴唇：“我觉得是时候制定下一阶段的拍摄计划了。”  
Erik靠坐在椅子上，单手虚虚抓着酒杯，闻言抬头看向Charles：“我以为计划已经定了，少量时长10分钟左右的低端影片，主要面对免费和下游消费者，主要产出时长半小时左右的中段影片，品质向高端看齐，再推出一到两部两小时左右的精品，照着电影做，我想你手下的人也不至于连个详细计划都做不出来。”  
Charles走了一步棋，抬头看向Erik：“低端那一部分没什么难度，高端精品不是做不了，不管用威逼还是利诱从好莱坞挖个冲奥团队过来也总归不是做不到，难就难在中端这一块，因为我们都知道，公司不论是盈利还是口碑最重要的还是靠这一部分，现在几家厂牌竞争也集中在这部分。”  
“所以现在的主要问题是这一部分做什么内容？”  
“没错，我已经让技术部门改造了我们网站的数据分析系统，以每个视频一段时间之后点出的量计算受欢迎程度，从而分析观众的观看取向，只是我还想听一听来自专业影评人，也就是你，的意见。”  
Erik走了一步棋，想了想说：“如果让我来说，最重要的是。我每天看的都是那些东西，看见封面就能知道内容。开头用手摸，摸完口交，口完插入，最后十有八九是拔出来射外面射嘴里射脸上，还有一二是内射在浅处之后给个肛门特写，从头到尾。真的没意思，就像在工厂流水线上看工人拧同一批螺丝。”  
Charles被逗笑了，眼睛里泛起湛蓝的光彩。他说：“有很多问题都是制作问题。没有人会把色情片的制作质量放在心上，所以他们会只有一两个机位，一次只拍一个场景，一套布景反复用。这些方面我会让大家做得更好，最近我们还在讨论，在剧情方面能不能有什么突破……”  
“不，Charles，”Erik倾身向前，“只要做爱的人足够好看，谁会在乎什么剧情。”  
这话没错，比如Charles长得就好看，如果当初他不是接手公司而是沦落下海……  
说的没错，比如Erik长得就很好看，如果他当初是下海拍片而不是下海影评……  
“天呐，”Charles大概因为这次对视时间超长有些面部温度异常，“你是在暗示我现在能赚到钱只是因为签的演员长得还不错？”  
Erik放松地笑起来，玩笑说：“是啊，所以不要再自信自己的商业头脑了，你只是开启了漂亮的年轻人们的pornstar人生路。”  
Charles在这句话之后却突然沉默下来。他咬着下唇，手又开始无意识摩擦着酒杯。  
在突如其来的沉默开始让从没安装过悔过之心的Erik反思自己说错话的时候，Charles说：“我的朋友，我今天找你来的主要目的，其实是为了另一件事。”  
“猜到了，这些细枝末节的小事不值得你找我。”  
“我想问一下，你是否有换一份工作的想法？”

#### 04

Caliban在自己的片场第二次看到大老板的时候，直觉有什么不得了的事即将发生。  
他的直觉特别准，就像他的GAY达一样准。  
“嘿Charles！”他给笑容满面的老板一个亲切热情的拥抱，“你又来Caliban的片场了！是对Caliban 太不放心了吗？”  
Charles报以他标志性的微笑，笑着拍了拍Caliban的后背：“瞧你说的，你们是我最信任的朋友，我这次是带朋友来看看，他对片场有些兴趣。”  
Caliban早就看到和Charles一起来的那个男人，听了这句话，伸手过去与那个男人握手：“Caliban远远地就看到这位漂亮的男士了！真想不到这个气质的人会对这种片场感兴趣哈哈哈……是有想法来当演员？”  
这位男士的气质更加冷硬。  
Charles赶紧开口解释：“你一定听说过，这位是大名鼎鼎的Magneto。”  
“太让人吃惊了！”Caliban难得惊讶睁大双眼，“经济这么不景气吗？顶流影评人要下海了？”  
“Charles，”Erik眼睛危险地眯起来，“为什么一路上你们公司的人都觉得我是要来拍片呢？”  
Charles笑着说：“往好处想，我的朋友，这说明了大家对你外形和相貌的认可。”  
Caliban听懂了：“太遗憾了，这和当初听见Charles不能来客串一样遗憾。”  
“听到了吧？每个英俊的男人都曾在这儿遭遇过这种事。”Charles朝Erik眨眨眼。Caliban在他们身后翻了个白眼。  
“不过如果你当初在初始系列客串一下的话，可能当时Xmen立马就能把Sebastian Shaw打得落花流水。”Erik却没有因为Charles眨眼睛而绕过这个话题。  
Charles说：“放过Sebastian Shaw吧，他已经被打败很多年了，把他的屁股从‘固定反派’的位置上往外挪一挪好吗？”  
Erik又说：“那我们现在联手对抗谁好呢？你看Apocalypse（天启）行吗？他的审美可真不怎么样。”  
Caliban不死心地插话：“他男女通吃道德败坏，总想把Xmen搞破产把Charles挖走。”  
Erik赞同地点点头：“听起来确实十分丧心病狂。”  
Charles赶快换话题：“说起来，去年新出现的那家厂牌，喜欢做外星人系列的，叫什么来着？”  
“老板是那个面部神经有缺陷的女人的那家？”  
“谁记得住这么奇怪的厂牌的名字啊。”  
“老板叫什么来着？”  
“同样没记住。”  
“我们好像还落下了一些反派？”  
“哦，好像确实是……”  
Caliban终于又插上话了：“没什么大不了的，你俩打情骂俏的时候，观众也很容易忘记故事里还有别人。”  
这下两人都被嘲讽得耳根发热，不再说话。  
片场的一切工作不会因为老板带着帅哥前来而停下。场景很快搭建好，一米八规格的双人床上铺着洗旧的床单，屋里摆满了东西，椅子上搭着衣服，正是一个普通的生活场景。灯光师在调试灯光，两个机位摄影师做着准备，录音师举好了录音话筒……  
Erik小声问：“有现场收音的必要吗……？”  
Charles小声回答他：“我们都认为，后期配音更尴尬，而且好的拟声师太贵了。”  
Erik看着演员们在对台本，和导演一起细致地演示分解动作，对每一部分的动作位置和表情力度都一一确认，大家的目标都是争取一次成片一步到位……他忍不住又小声对Charles感慨：“还好我和你一起来了，若是这些年看了那么多成片却一次都没见过幕后工作，那就太遗憾了。”  
Charles继续和他小声交谈：“演员们也很辛苦和敬业。我们有的男演员都在镜头里被操过上百次了，但其实私下里是个有老婆有孩子的直男，我也不知道他坚持这份工作是因为什么……就说我们每一个普通演员，都是常年要健身保持最好的身体状态，保持肌肉和身体线条漂亮，但是又不能像别的电影演员那样极限脱水突出肌肉形状，毕竟你懂，他们需要的射精量也不少，也不是每个镜头都能用人工制品糊弄过去……”  
“我觉得他们的肌肉还没我的好看……”Erik小声嘟囔，因为声音太小Charles没听清所以请他重复一遍，他顺势提出一个新问题：“现在这个片子讲的是什么？”  
Charles说：“我也不太清楚，这是组系列，大概就是两个男人一见钟情之后打炮、吵架、分手、再见面、再吵架、再打炮、和好、又吵架分手……循环往复没完没了……”  
“你知道你这样污蔑剧本，我们的编剧可能会去大闹你的办公室对吧？”Caliban的声音突然出现在他俩身后，带着显而易见故意为之的小声：“而且你们窃窃私语的声音一点都不小。”  
Erik惊讶地说：“你们真的有编剧吗？！”  
“当然，看，他就在那儿。”Caliban抬头朝角落里一个年轻人招手，“到这儿来，Peter！”  
那个年轻人抬起头。  
“Peter？！”  
“Dad？！”  
“WHAT？？？”  
后来，据现场目击者回忆，当时情况十分混乱，片场瞬间变身证券交易大厅，四面八方都是抢着说话的人，空气里来回穿梭的句子包括且不限于“你们竟然认识！”“你来这儿干嘛？”“Peter你可从没说过Magneto是你老爹！”“什么？谁是Magneto？”“你从没告诉我你干的是这个工作！”“你又凭什么教育我？”“Erik你竟然有这么大的儿子。”“Magneto竟然睡过女的有个儿子吗！”“什么！Magneto也是个有老婆有孩子的直男吗！”“什么！Magneto能生儿子！”  
……  
后来的后来，又据知情者称：“那时候我就知道他俩又一腿了，长了眼的人都能看出来，在如此刺激的父子双向掉马现场，竟然有儿子像装了火箭助推器一样逃之夭夭，父亲却第一时间拉着BOSS的手说个不停这样的发展……你问他说的什么？拜托，我怎么可能在赛马场一样的环境里听清情人之间的谈话？”  
……  
现场到底发生了什么呢？大体情况是这样的。  
Peter一阵风一样跑没影了。Erik咬牙切齿却也没办法，只得心里记下这一笔待秋后算账，现在最紧迫的事情是向手边的Charles解释。  
“Charles，你一定要听我解释，Peter他并不是我法律意义上的儿子。”  
“虽然我没必要听你解释什么，但是不得不说急于撇清父子关系这样的行为有些不道德。”  
“哦天，别这样，事实上Peter的母亲是我的邻居，而他的父亲是个年轻的人渣并没有对他们负起责任，他小时候我总是在他母亲有事的时候帮忙照顾他，街区的大孩子总是欺负Peter，我每次看到他们要揍他们的时候他们都喊‘你爸爸来了~’，所以在他脑子发育不完全的童年总觉得我是他爸爸，长大了也习惯这么叫……”  
“我的朋友，我不得不说这是个很难说服人的故事。”  
“难道我看起来年纪足够当他父亲吗？我只比他大十岁！”  
“这倒是个有点说服力的理由。不过Erik，你为什么要和我说这些？我们的关系不需要解释。”  
“我只是……嗯……我不想让你误会我是个青春期搞大女生肚子的人。”  
“事实上这无损我们的友谊，只是Peter看起来吓得够呛，恐怕你们回头需要好好谈谈。对了，”Charles示意他的朋友跟他往外走找一个安静点的地方，“我之前的问你的事情恐怕你要抓紧考虑了。”  
“你问我愿不愿意换一份工作，换一个远离GV行业的工作。”Erik回忆起了之前在办公室的对话，以及他们就是说到“写了这么久影评一次都没看过拍摄现场”才来的这里。  
“是的，之前你说你需要一段时间考虑，但是那是在你的身边没有人知道你做的究竟是什么工作，而业内也没有人知道你是直男的前提下。现在Peter知道了你是‘那个Magneto’，摄影棚里的人恐怕很多人听到Peter喊你‘Dad’也会猜你是个直男，所以，你得立刻做决定，趁一切都还没开始发展。”  
“家里人和身边的人解释起来的确麻烦，但不会造成太大问题，行业这边倒是处理起来很棘手，之前合作过的公司可能会要求我赔偿，而且我的主要平台是在社交网站上，如果被揭穿，可能就算把账号注销也挡不住有的粉丝会来砸我公寓的玻璃。”  
两个人边说边走到摄影棚外，说完又不约而同沉默，沉默地走回他们的车里。  
Erik没有说话，锁住的眉头证明他在思考。直到Charles打开车门坐进车里，Erik在他正欲关门的时候低头撑住车门，逆光低头看向他说：“我有一个问题要问你，很要紧。”

摄影棚内，一众工作人员好奇心泛滥的讨论不会因为当事人的离开而结束。  
“嘿伙计们，还记得之前公司群里开的投票吗？大家现在觉得Magneto和咱们Boss是什么关系？”  
“以前大家以为他俩狼狈为奸，现在看他们的故事突然诡谲了。”  
“我看大概率是Charles单箭头。”  
“这种美丽多金性格好的男人真的有可能单箭头吗？”  
“除非对方是直男。”  
“但现在的情况是，不解风情·毒舌嘴黑·直男审美·只有长得帅·Magneto，可能真的是直男。”  
“我猜这是Charles痴心一片等待他英俊的直男朋友开窍的爱情故事。”  
“如果你攻破了如何让直男开窍这个难题，下一个诺贝尔和平奖就是你。”  
“电击疗法或者找男人睡了他能管用吗？我愿意为老板的爱情之路垫脚，做那个睡了Magneto的勇士。”  
“醒醒吧孩子，性取向不可纠正。”  
“说不定Charles也是直的呢？我们想睡他想了这么多年却没听说有人成功过。”  
“说不定有人成功了但没告诉你。”  
“得了吧，谁会睡了Charles之后忍得住不告诉全世界，要是我，第二天起床就把吻痕纹身上。”  
“有人说Hank和他关系匪浅。”  
“但也没有人真正看到过什么。”  
“所以现在到底什么情况？我还有机会为了老板的爱情去睡了Magneto吗？”  
“如果两个人都是直男，那就什么都不会发生。”  
Caliban在一旁搓着指甲看着热闹，这时才终于开口说：“除非有的人也没有那么直。”

车里。  
“你现在有女友或者妻子或者未婚妻或者处在任何一段关系中吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“很明显，不。”  
“如果我们能稍微放下一点我们的预设立场，我是说，我们妥协一下，也不是这个意思，不是妥协，我的意思是，你可以考虑暂时当几天我的男朋友吗？”  
Charles：“你不是说只有一个问题吗？”

隔天，Magneto的粉丝们全体震惊了。在Magneto的主页上发布了这样一则来自他本人的公告：  
就在昨天，我拥有了一个男朋友，所以我决定退出这个行业，不再为大家鉴赏GV，以后只做一个普通的博主，无法接受的朋友们可以自行取关了。  
评论区都疯了。一些评论说，“这是什么前言不搭后语的东西！”“上一句和下一句之间究竟有什么逻辑关系！”“有男朋友的生活难道不是更需要GV助力吗！”  
而数量最庞大充斥满屏的评论是——  
“我就说/我早就知道/果然如此！这个男人谈恋爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
从那之后，谁知道这个人的脑回路到底是怎样的呢，他竟然在一段时间之后做起了美食博主，日常分享自己在不同城市找到了鲜为人知的当地好店。因为他找到的店总是名气不大但又深受当地人喜爱，他又能在其中点到最有特色的美食，所以迅速积累了一批新的粉丝。又过了几年，“那个超帅还拥有超可爱男朋友的美食博主之前竟然是做GV影评的”也成了需要被科普的都市传说。  
没错，这位美食博主的镜头里总是他自己，很帅，很吸引少男少女。人们好奇为他拍摄视频和举手机直播的人，原因是他们看起来关系很亲密，很严肃的博主看到镜头后面的人就会温柔地笑。  
博主非常大方地告诉大家那是他的男朋友，然后非常小气地把男朋友藏得严严实实，不让大家看到男朋友，生怕别人跟他抢。

Erik可以向天发誓，当初请Charles为他“暂时当几天男朋友”的时候，他压根没想到会“暂时”这么多年。  
当他开始考虑求婚的时候，Peter说：“爸，我觉得你这是骗婚。”  
Erik冷酷地说：“我不是你爸。”  
Peter伤心地捂住胸口：“我只是父亲们爱情里的工具人，爱情故事不需要我了我的老父亲就不要我这个儿子。”  
Charles一进家门，Peter风一样扑进他的怀里：“有个老男人打算这星期向你求婚，婚姻是友情和爱情的坟墓，你一定不要答应他。”说完风一样地逃走了。  
Erik又能怎么办呢？他只能把他的男朋友拉过来，问他“所以你要不要答应我”，然后苦恼地亲亲他。

FIN


End file.
